The Student Council's Secret
by Katsura018
Summary: Tadakuni POV, he lost in a bet, he had to do it... YAOI Tadakuni X Student Coucil


The Student Council's Secret

* * *

Why did I end up doing this again? Why was I even here in the first place? How in the world did it come to this? "Hey, focus on what you're doing, your mouth has stopped you know…" Oh, now I remember, it was cause of those two actually, add in these two as well. I'm sure this was planned, the four of them made this happen… I swear I'll get my revenge, maybe not now but definitely one day… "Hey, if you don't focus… I won't prepare you properly~" Damn it… "Don't worry… it might hurt a bit but you'll get used to it!" I don't want to get used to it! Wait, you're in this too aren't you! You deliberately let me punch you so you can make this thing happen didn't you? Damn it… thanks to those guys… those pathetic excuses for friends… Hidenori, Yoshitake… I will definitely make you pay! "I'm putting it in now…" NOOOOOO~!

* * *

Earlier that day:

Okay… in three, two, one… GO! *PUNCH* Wahahaha I was able to do it! Now… RUUUUUN~! I ran as fast as I can, his face looked so stupid getting punched like that, it's sure to leave a bruise that should be enough proof too and falling on his ass… hahaha. I should've taken a picture or made Hidenori or Yoshitake take it! I was lucky that the vice president wasn't with him for now though, I can almost see him hunting for me after class… argh… have to be careful when going home! I make a stop to catch my breath, taking cover as well beside the stairs; he didn't try to follow me did he? Hmmm…. Thinking about it more clearly, how did the guy end up being the student council president? He looked dense, kind of stupid and not really the type you'd want to give responsibility. It was so easy to sneak up on him and give him a direct hit. I think it's all thanks to the vice president that the school hasn't turned against him.

Oh, I should inform Hidenori or Yoshitake that I was already able to do it, Karasawa-san and Motoharu too… though I was reluctant to actually do this, I lost at ping pong so I couldn't back out from the bet, I'm sure that they planned it form the start, but still, I actually enjoyed punching the president. I'll deal with the consequences later, maybe I'll even pinpoint that the others were part of it too and get them in trouble as well haha, hope the vice president will listen to me, and he's a reasonable person anyway! I bring out my cellphone from my pocket and tell them to meet me where I was hiding at the moment. I doubt they'd come though.

"Ah! There you are!" Uwaah! It's the president! I make a turn to go up the stairs, which ended up as a very bad idea. He reaches from behind me and was able to grab the back of my uniform, pulling me down on him in the process. "Ugh, That hurts!" I yell at him, he didn't need to pull me… ah… he's face is idiotic… he's eyes are spirals… he lost consciousness just because of that? Am I that heavy? "Hey president, are you okay?" I try to ask, no answer, obviously. Maybe it's the effect of both my punch and… oh, I think he fell first with the back of his head. "I'm going to take you the clinic for now…" I grab him by the shoulder and lift him up. Supporting his weight, I find out that he's actually a bit taller than me; he is a senior after all. He's feet are getting dragged on the floor, should I carry him in a different way, like a piggyback or something. Ah, wait, the student council room is nearer here compared to the nurse's office, there's a sofa there I think, he can rest there for now, and I can get some cold compress for his head if needed, later. I slide the door open slowly, I gulp, and the group is here! Motoharu, Karasawa-san and the vice president are all here. An excuse! Their eyes widen at the sight, me, Tadakuni carrying the president in my shoulder, fainted. "What happened?" The vice president asks me, walking towards me to take the weight off my shoulder by grabbing him by the armpits. Karasawa-san assist in holding the president's legs up until they both laid him down the couch. I try to leave without them noticing, unfortunately a hand falls right on my shoulder it was Motoharu's. With a proud face, he speaks of the words I didn't need at this specific time. "Well done…" Couldn't you just tell me that later? When the vice president isn't around!

"What's the meaning of this? Did you do this Tadakuni-kun? And don't tell me that you were in this too Motoharu!" he barks, as expected, of all the student council members he had the most respect for the president. "No, no, it was a bet, you see… it's nothing…" Karasawa-san adds, safe! If Karasawa-san is part of it, he might let it slide! "You too Karasawa? Honestly… what a thing to make your junior do…" Okay, okay, I don't really care. Just let me go already. "Fine… fine, I'll let you go… but never again, you hear!" he scolds, yes! "Then, I'll be going now!" I carefully lift Motoharu's hand from my shoulder and motion to wave goodbye.

"Wait!" the order makes all of us flinch. "I won't let something like this slide!" Oh boy…

"Damaging my face just cause of a bet, I understand you were pathetic and lost the bet but couldn't you have aimed somewhere else?" the president adds, who cares where I hit?

"Hmm… he has a point" hard to believe words of approval came from Motoharu, returning his hand on my shoulder. No way!

"I suppose… the president's face is important… for stuff…" Karasawa-san adds, they couldn't be serious about this matter, right? It's just the stupid guy's face after all! Or could it be that the reason he became the president is cause of his face!

"Wait! Karasawa-san and Motoharu was part of this too, you know!" I retort, maybe they'll talk out of it when they realize they're going to get punished as well.

"Well… we can punish them as well… right? Vice president!" he calls, the vice president comes closer. Making the vice president bend down so he can whisper on his ear, since the president was just sitting up on the couch, the vice president nods to whatever he said. This is no good!

"It can't be helped… after this punishment… you have to keep your lips sealed, got it?" the vice president says, now I'm getting really nervous, what are they planning to so to me? And why is Motoharu and Karasawa-san just accepting this? They're actually smiling! They're all smiling at me… this is… kind of scary…

I panic, unsure of what to do; I get lead by Motoharu inside the room. He pushes me inside the room and closes the door. *clinck* Did he just lock the door? Why would he need to?

* * *

Author: Hello~ this will probably be just a two-shot… my first real smut in the next chapter, good luck to me neh… I do not own any of the characters! Thank you very much for reading…. Please Review neh? And this anime's fandom needs more love… there has to be more out there neh?


End file.
